<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Best Way To Wake Up” - Akaashi x F!Reader by sweetcherryrambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905188">“Best Way To Wake Up” - Akaashi x F!Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherryrambles/pseuds/sweetcherryrambles'>sweetcherryrambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Consensual Somnophilia, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Smut, Somnophilia, blowjob, happy birthday akaashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherryrambles/pseuds/sweetcherryrambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW/CW: fluff &amp; smut, somno, blowjob, oral; characters are aged up</p><p>Just a short smutty one-shot for Akaashi's birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Best Way To Wake Up” - Akaashi x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was lying on his back, eyes closed, hair resting on his forehead, and a most peaceful expression adorning his pretty features. You smirked with the knowledge that you were about to change that expression into one of lust. You crawled from your spot beside him in bed, pulling the covers from his body. His shirt had ridden up, exposing a peak of his abs to your hungry eyes, no matter how long you stared at your boyfriend, he still looked like a piece of art and you were sure you’d never grow tired of gazing at him. </p><p>You tugged down his boxers a bit, just enough to get a view of his semi-hard cock resting flatly against his lower abdomen. The two of you had talked about having sex while the other was asleep a couple of times since you started dating. It turned out somno was a kink you had in common, but you hadn’t had the chance to explore it yet with your chaotic sleep schedules. So what occasion would be more fitting to have a go at it than Akaashi’s birthday? You already had his consent, so you thought waking him up with his cock down your throat or deep inside your cunt would be a nice surprise gift in addition to the leather-bound book collection you had bought for him a few weeks before. </p><p>You took his tip into your hot mouth, your tongue licking around it with short strokes. Akaashi shifted slightly but didn’t seem to have woken up yet. Realizing that he was still sound asleep, you sighed with relief continuing to work your mouth, his cock visibly hardening between your lips. You loved how it felt, firm but silky soft at the same time. You tasted the salty precum that started oozing from his tip, a smile tugging at your lips - it was a clear sign that you were doing a good job. Making a ring at the base with your thumb and middle finger, you opened your throat to take him deeper, hollowing your cheeks, each of your movements adding more friction and making his length throb on your tongue.</p><p>You heard Akaashi let out a soft moan, the muscles of his abdomen tightening as his hips lightly jerked, his cockhead hitting the back of your throat, pulling a second whimper from him. He still looked to be asleep, but you weren’t sure for how much longer. </p><p>You felt your own body grow hotter as slick was pooling between your folds at the anticipation of feeling him inside you. You straddled his lap, your legs on either side of his hips, positioning his tip at your entrance. Even the slight stretch from the tip felt amazing, you knew it wouldn’t take you long to finish. You started lowering yourself on his cock, soft gasps leaving your throat at the way his length was spreading your cunt. The fullness felt intoxicating, but you wanted more, needed more. Motioning your hips, you started riding him slowly.</p><p>He moaned each time his cockhead hit your cervix. From between your half-closed eyelids, you saw him move, his mouth opening slightly “(Y/n)” sleepiness was evident in his now low and raspy voice “Fu-Fuck, it feels so good” Akaashi lazily brushed the hair from his forehead, struggling to open his eyes to look at you “You are like an an-angel fucking me like this in the dawn’s light” you smiled at his words - even half asleep he managed to sound poetic.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Keiji” you lowered yourself on his chest, pressing a kiss on your boyfriend’s lips. He hummed, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him, placing kisses along your jawline. You picked up the pace, your hands resting on his chest as you rolled your hips faster and faster, chasing your high “I love you, Keiji, I hope this year is going to be your best one yet” </p><p>“T-Thank you, (y/n). With you, I’m sure it will be” a blush spread on his face and chest at your words. Somehow even after more than a year, he still wasn’t used to hearing you say that you loved him “But blossom, if you’re fucking me that hard, I-I’m going to c-cum inside you” you could barely make out what he said, his speech slurred and broken from the moans. You loved seeing him like this. The cool and controlled Akaashi who always preferred to be on the giving end whimpering with a lewd expression on his face. </p><p>“And isn’t that the point, Keiji? I want to make you feel good, today is only about you” you smiled, your lips on his and your tongue prying his mouth open. He surrendered, kissing you back and meeting your thrusts with his own “I think I’m going to cum soon too” you panted, pulling yourself from the kiss. His green eyes were darkened with desire, glistening from the tears welling at their corners from the overwhelming sensations. You knew he was close as well. </p><p>Pressing your hands on his chest, you lifted yourself to the ball of your feet, spreading your legs to give him a perfect view of where your bodies met as you relentlessly continued to ride him “You’re so beautiful, darling, this is the best present I could ask for. I love you, (y/n)” he told you as he prompted himself on his elbows, the new angle making his cock hit your sweet spot with each thrust. </p><p>Your body was shaking, pleasure crashing over you in waves from your core to the tip of your fingers, your eyes closing as you dug your nails in the taut skin on Akaashi’s chest. Your walls were squeezing his cock, clenching around it until you heard him let out a loud grunt, his hands gripping at the sheets as his hips jerked forward and then stopped, his seed spilling inside you mixing with your own juices. Your legs gave out, and you fell to your knees, your chest flushed to his. </p><p>“I think this is my new favorite way to wake up” he said, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and leaning down to press a kiss on your forehead “And you’re definitely my favorite person to wake up to” you couldn’t see his smile, but you could feel it, warm, just like his honied voice. </p><p>“I’m happy you enjoyed it, Keiji” you confessed, as your fingers were trailing the curve of his biceps “What do you want us to do today? There’s cake in the fridge, but I’m not letting you have any until you blow out the candles” you giggled “And I’ve still got your actual present to give to you” </p><p>“I think we should stay like this a bit more. Then I’m taking you out to eat and when we get home I’ll have some of that cake” he laughed, his hand playing with your hair absentmindedly “And I’m having some of yours too, I have to say ‘Thank you’ for this morning somehow”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>